Pamiętnik pani Hanki/41
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Środa Więc nareszcie Romek się odnalazł. Było to bardzo zabawne. Ale zanim to opiszę, muszę zanotować rzeczy ważniejsze. Mianowicie wysłałam wczoraj list do Brukseli wraz z fotografią. Drugą zostawiłam sobie. Schowałam ją między chusteczkami w szafie. Detektywom napisałam, by nie szczędzili kosztów, zrobili z fotografii wiele odbitek i rozesłali podobnym biurom w różnych krajach. Teraz sprawa pójdzie innym tempem. Jeżeli od Baxtera otrzymam potwierdzenie moich podejrzeń, będę i tak już miała dość kompromitującego dla niej materiału. Śmiało będę mogła powiedzieć, że jest międzynarodową awanturnicą, o bardzo skandalicznej przeszłości. Kto wie zresztą, czy ona sama nie jest bigamistką. Może się jeszcze okazać, że ten pan, z którym mieszkała w Biarritz, był jej prawdziwym mężem. Spotkałam ją dziś rano w hallu. Miałam doskonały pretekst do zaczęcia rozmowy, gdyż właśnie przenoszono moje rzeczy do apartamentu na drugim piętrze, położonego nad jej apartamentem. – Sąsiadujemy teraz ze sobą – powiedziałam. – Ale niech się pani nie obawia. Nie będę u siebie urządzała tańców ani biegów na przełaj. – Gdyby nawet – odpowiedziała uprzejmie – pani jest tak leciutka, że nie zrobiłoby to żadnego hałasu. Ponieważ obie miałyśmy do załatwienia jakieś sprawunki, wyszłyśmy razem. Wiele ze spotkanych osób kłaniało mi się i Betty zauważyła: – Pani ma tu moc znajomych. – O, tak. W związku z ograniczeniami dewizowymi wiele osób nie może wyjechać za granicę i z konieczności przyjeżdżają tu na wypoczynek. A pani, zdaje się, spędza czas dość samotnie? – Tak. Nie przepadam za większym towarzystwem. Poznałam zaledwie kilku panów i kilka pań. Ach, świetnie, że mi pani przypomniała. Muszę tu wstąpić do tej kawiarenki i przeprosić mego partnera narciarskiego za to, że nie przyszłam dziś z rana na trening. Czy wejdzie pani na chwilę ze mną? To jest bardzo miły chłopiec. Oczywiście zgodziłam się natychmiast. Po pierwsze byłam ciekawa, jaki gust ma ta kobieta, po drugie ten pan mógł być jej amantem. Nie należało wyrzekać się żadnej sposobności do poznania jej spraw intymnych. I nagle ta przekomiczna niespodzianka! Wchodzimy, a tu na widok Betty od stolika zrywa się – Romek! Omal nie wybuchnęłam śmiechem. – Ależ my się znamy doskonale! – zawołałam. Romek czerwony jak mak polny, zmieszany, omal nie przewrócił się przez krzesło. Wyglądał jak sztubak przyłapany w spiżarni na wyjadaniu konfitur. Chętnie uciekłby przez okno. Jego sytuacja rzeczywiście nie była do pozazdroszczenia. Bo z jednej strony, jego ukrywanie się na nic się nie zdało, a z drugiej, mogło wyglądać na to, że romansuje z Betty, udając miłość dla mnie. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że to nie jest prawda. Znam go zbyt dobrze. O romansie między nimi mowy nie ma. Są naprawdę tylko partnerami od sportu. Jednak, jeżeli mam być szczera, nie sprawiło mi specjalnej przyjemności, że zajęli się sobą. Nie jest to z mojej strony, broń Boże, zazdrość. Nie zamierzam rywalizować o względy żadnego mężczyzny, a tym bardziej Romka. Uważam, że mogę sobie jeszcze na to pozwolić. Ale dlaczego on właśnie z nią się spiknął?! Ponieważ wiedziałam, że zależało mu na tym, byśmy jak najprędzej zostawiły go samego, najspokojniej w świecie siadłam przy stoliku i kazałam sobie dać herbaty. Rozmową pokierowałam w ten sposób, że musieli go brać diabli. Za każdym razem zwracałam się do nich obojga. „Co państwo o tym sądzą”, „Co państwo robią”, „Jakie macie zamiary na najbliższe dni”. Betty nie dostrzegła w moim zachowaniu się żadnej złośliwości, gdyż nie mogła wiedzieć o tym, co było między mną a Romkiem. On za to skręcał się wewnętrznie. Nie robiłam tego wyłącznie przez złośliwość. Wiedziałam dobrze, że Romek wolałby wszystko, niż zostawić mnie w przeświadczeniu, że jest kochankiem tej kobiety. Już teraz nie będę potrzebowała go szukać. Zgłosi się sam, bo będzie musiał dać mi wyjaśnienia. By go dobić, powiedziałam: – No, nie będę już państwu dłużej przeszkadzała. Życzę miłej sjesty. Jest już tak późno, a ja jeszcze mam moc rzeczy do załatwienia. Romek próbował zapewnień, że on również się śpieszy, lecz nie dałam mu dojść do słowa i wyszłam. W pół godziny po obiedzie zatelefonował do mnie, pytając, czy może mnie widzieć. Powiedziałam: – Ależ zawsze, Romku. Z przyjemnością. Panna Normann zwykle wypoczywa po obiedzie u siebie. Więc będziesz miał chyba trochę wolnego czasu o tej porze. W jego głosie była prawie wściekłość. – Nic mnie nie obchodzą wypoczynki panny Normann. I mój czas nie jest w żaden sposób z nią związany. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak gwałtownie zapierasz się zażylszej znajomości z osobą tak uroczą, jak panna Normann. Całkowicie akceptuję twój wybór. Już myślałam, że przeholowałam. Milczał, trzymając słuchawkę, przez dobre pół minuty. Widocznie wahał się, czy nie skończyć na tym rozmowy. Lecz chęć przekonania mnie przemogła. Zapytał sucho: – Czy możesz mnie przyjąć teraz? – Proszę cię bardzo. Będę cię czekała za jakiś kwadrans. Muszę się trochę wypięknić, bo nie chcę być zbyt rażącym kontrastem... Przerwał mi: – Dobrze, będę za kwadrans. Co za śmieszny chłopak! Nie będę jednak twierdziła, że mi zupełnie nie imponuje. Niezłomność jego charakteru jest nader męska. Tym lepiej. Nie sztuka zdobyć takiego, który leci na skinienie palca byle idiotki. Nigdy nie byłam zwolenniczką łatwych zwycięstw. A w tym wypadku uparłam się, gdyż wchodziła w grę jeszcze ta kobieta. Przysięgłabym, że nic ich nie łączy, ale jednak musiała mu się trochę chociaż podobać. Że on się jej podoba, to dla mnie nie ulega wątpliwości. On musi się podobać każdej kobiecie, cokolwiek zblazowanej. Zresztą widziałam, jak na niego patrzy. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie poprowadzić wręcz odmiennej strategii. Gdyby się zajęła nim poważnie, może dałaby spokój Jackowi. Doszłam do wniosku, że taka kobieta poważnie nim się nie zajmie. A rezygnując uznam tylko jej przewagę. Romek przyszedł ze swoją zabójczą punktualnością. Zdążył się już opanować i przywitał mnie zupełnie spokojnie. Ponieważ zbliżał się zmierzch, zasłoniłam okna gdyż przy sztucznym świetle zawsze łatwiej wytwarza się intymny nastrój. Kazałam podać kawę, a od dawna już miałam przygotowany ulubiony koniak Romka. Usiadł na najmniej wygodnym krześle, chrząknął i powiedział: – Przede wszystkim chciałbym się usprawiedliwić, dlaczego nie przyszedłem wówczas... Przerwałam mu: – Ależ daj spokój, Romku. Nie mam prawa żądać żadnych usprawiedliwień. Wyznaję, że było mi trochę przykro, bo... Widzisz, nawet twój koniak miałam przygotowany... Ale trudno od kogoś wymagać, by wolał moje towarzystwo niż towarzystwo kogoś milszego. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Ostrze twojej złośliwości, Haneczko, nie może mnie zranić, gdyż wiem doskonale, że ani przez chwilę nie możesz na serio brać tego, co mówisz. – Na serio? – zdziwiłam się. – Ale ja wcale nie twierdzę, by twoja przyjaźń z miss Normann była czymś aż tak bardzo serio. – Nie ma mowy o żadnej przyjaźni. – Ach, więc wszystko jedno, jak to nazwiesz. Powiedzmy – liaison. – Tym bardziej nie. Uśmiechnęłam się pojednawczo. – Dajmy spokój temu tematowi. Drażni cię, a zresztą to nawet niedelikatnie z mojej strony, że się w to wtrącam. Po prostu zaciekawiła mnie ta sprawa dlatego... – Na miły Bóg! Tu nie ma żadnej sprawy. Poznałem tę panią i od czasu do czasu robimy wycieczki narciarskie. To wszystko. – Chętnie ci wierzę, Romku. Chociaż ta pani w nieco inny sposób mówiła o tobie. – Za to, co ktoś o mnie mówi, nie mogę ponosić odpowiedzialności. – Och, co za mocne słowo – zaśmiałam się. – Aż odpowiedzialność! Sądzę, że nie pochlebiłoby to miss Normann, że tak gwałtownie i rozpaczliwe wypierasz się jej jak ducha złego. Osobiście uważam, że jest to naprawdę czarująca i bardzo przystojna osóbka. Wiem jeszcze jedno: że jest bardzo bogata. Cóż byłoby dziwnego, gdyby młody człowiek w twoim wieku zainteresował się taką kobietą. – Zapewne. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Ale ja się nią nie interesuję. Nie jestem stworzony do żadnych flirtów. I sama najlepiej wiesz, dlaczego. – Ja?... Pojęcia nie mam. Opuścił powieki i powiedział: – Gdybym ci tego nawet nigdy nie mówił i tak musiałabyś wiedzieć. Przynieśli właśnie kawę i z konieczności musieliśmy przerwać rozmowę. Po wyjściu pokojowej powiedziałam: – Wiem, co chcesz mi dać do zrozumienia. Twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz. Długo zastanawiam się nad tym. I wiesz, do jakiego doszłam przekonania?... Że tych uczuć, jakie żywisz dla mnie, w żadnym razie nie można nazwać miłością. Na jego ustach zjawił się ironiczny uśmiech. – Nie można?... Odpowiedziałam z przekonaniem: – Stanowczo nie można. – Więc jakże to nazwiesz?... Jak nazwiesz to, że nic mnie nie pociąga do żadnej innej kobiety, że myślę tylko o tobie, że każda godzina mego życia jest pełna ciebie? Jak to nazwiesz? Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie wiem. W każdym razie nie nazwę miłością czegoś, co jest zupełnie abstrakcyjne, czegoś, co nie dąży do realizacji. Unikasz mnie. Unikałeś stale. – Unikałem cię odtąd, odkąd się przekonałem, że wybrałaś innego. – Ależ mój drogi. Czy nie wyobrażasz sobie, że między mężczyzną i kobietą wcale niekoniecznie musi być coś co wiąże ich na całe życie i pakuje w finale do wspólnego grobu?! Dlaczego na przykład nie moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi? Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy się widywać, mieć możność wymiany myśli, uśmiechów, smutków, radości?... Przecież istnieją tysiączne formy i zabarwienia przyjaźni, tysiączne rodzaje sympatii. Dlaczego na przykład uważasz za przyjemne i możliwe obcowanie z miss Normann, a za niemożliwość – obcowanie ze mną? – To całkiem proste. Ona jest dla mnie osobą całkiem obojętną. – Ach, więc tak?... Więc tak. Więc osób, dla których żywimy jakieś większe uczucia, musimy planowo unikać?... – Tak – skinął głową. – Skoro ich nie możemy zdobyć na własność, lepiej unikać ich, by nie ranić... – ...sobie serca – dokończyłam nie bez szyderstwa. Przygryzł wargi. – Prawda, jakie to śmieszne? – O, nie – zaprzeczyłam. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne. To jest oburzające. Oburza mnie myśl, że pozbawiasz mnie swego towarzystwa dla jakichś urojeń. Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz braku logiki w swoim rozumowaniu? Więc jeżeli ci na przykład ktoś proponuje kotlet cielęcy, zrywasz się i uciekasz, bo możesz przyjąć tylko całe cielę. Z kopytami i z ogonem. Ani odrobinę mniej. – To porównanie nic nie mówi. Zmarszczył brwi. – Owszem. Widzę tu zupełną analogię. Chcę dać ci przyjaźń, jak najwięcej serdeczności. Pocałowałam cię nawet, co muszę przyznać, nie sprawiło mi wcale przykrości. A ty zgadzasz się ofiarować mi trochę czasu tylko na warunkach dozgonnych po wsze czasy, aż do Sądu Ostatecznego. Zastanów się, czy nie jest to irytujące. Owszem, wierzę ci, że miss Normann nie przedstawia dla ciebie żadnych szczególniejszych wartości. Chętnie w to wierzę. Ale protestuję przeciwko bojkotowaniu mnie. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie chcesz mnie zrozumieć, Haneczko. – Więc naucz mnie – wzięłam go za rękę. – Nie potrafię. Widocznie nie zdołamy się porozumieć nigdy. – Znowu słowo „nigdy”! Naucz mnie. Spróbuj. Przecież kiedyś rozmawialiśmy ze sobą godzinami i nie uskarżałeś się na brak inteligencji z mojej strony. Może i teraz uda się nam znaleźć wspólny język. Podniósł na mnie swoje oczy pełne smutku i milczał. Stanęłam tuż obok niego i zaczęłam końcami palców głaskać jego włosy. Myślałam, że się cofnie, on jednak tylko powiedział: – Proszę cię. Nie rób tego. – Masz takie miękkie włosy – odezwałam się cicho. – Podobno ma to oznaczać dobroć. Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie niedobry?... Tak wiele obiecywałam sobie po naszym przypadkowym spotkaniu w Krynicy. Przesunęłam dłonią po jego policzkach i dodałam: – Może i kochasz mnie, lecz na pewno mnie nie lubisz... Powiedz, dlaczego mnie nie lubisz? I teraz, kiedy dotykam twoich ust, zdaje mi się, że raczej grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo niż pocałunek. Głos jego brzmiał głucho przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Hanko... Igrasz z ogniem. Omal nie roześmiałam się. Brzmiało to jak żywcem wyjęte z przedwojennej powieści. A było tym zabawniejsze, że niewątpliwie szczere. Pragnę dodać tu do pamiętnika p. Renowickiej pewne wyjaśnienia. Otóż odezwanie się p. Romana Żerańskiego niewątpliwie brzmi w naszej potocznej mowie jak anachronizm. Literatura nowsza, film i scena unikają w miarę możności podobnych sformułowań. Jednakże – polecam to Państwu jako eksperyment – gdybyśmy podsłuchali rozmowy zakochanych, tych prawdziwych, znaleźlibyśmy tam wszystko, zaczynając od zdziwienia, że kwiaty pod stopami nie rosną, a kończąc na ewokacji: „Ty maju! Ty raju! Ty wiosno!” Pod tym względem sztuka wyprzedza życie. Nie należy zresztą dziwić się temu. Przecież ludzie zakochani w bardziej emocjonujących momentach nie mają czasu zastanawiać się nad nowoczesnym sposobem wyrażenia swych uczuć. Dlatego chciałbym, by Czytelnicy nie stracili sympatii do p. Zerańskiego z racji tej jednej jego wypowiedzi. (Przypisek T.D.M) – Niestety – powiedziałam – ile razy jesteśmy przy sobie, odnoszę wrażenie, że mam do czynienia z lodem. Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki chłodny? – Hanko, ty nie wiesz, do czego mnie możesz doprowadzić – mówił już prawie niewyraźnie. Głos mu się załamywał i drgał. To było bardzo zabawne. Ja miałam nie wiedzieć! Boże. jacyż naiwni są ci mężczyźni! (Co prawda nie wszyscy). Leciutko przytuliłam się do niego. Wtedy nareszcie stało się. Rzucił się na moją rękę jak zgłodniały wilk. Jeszcze nikt w życiu tak mnie w rękę nie całował. To było zupełnie frapujące i zdawało się wróżyć rzeczy niespodziewane. Zerwał się i z równą gwałtownością pochwycił mnie w ramiona. Ta uwaga przeznaczona jest wyłącznie dla autorki pamiętnika. Chcę tu podkreślić, że p. Hanka, która przed chwilą śmiała się ze słów p. Romana, sama używa przeżytego zwrotu „pochwycił mnie w ramiona”. Przyganianie garnkowi nie zawsze jest wskazane. Na usprawiedliwienie p. Renowickiej muszę dodać to, że istotnie w wyrażaniu słowami pewnych uczuć czy czynności ludzkich sam, jako pisarz, nieraz spotykam duże trudności. Cyzelator stylu, jakim był Flaubert. męczył się godzinami nad czyszczeniem swej wspanialej prozy z wszelkich niedokładności, usterek i banałów. Dzisiejsze tempo życia uniemożliwia taką benedyktyńską pracę. Nieraz z rumieńcem wstydu odnajduję w prozie własnej tak kardynalne horrenda, jak na przykład mimowolne rymy. Powiedzmy takie zdanie: „Trudności i przeszkody nie mogły osłabić zapędów jego młodości, bo Anzelm był przecież młody!...” Jedyne, co mnie pociesza, jest to, że wyłowienie podobnej perełki z któregoś z moich utworów napełnia niepodrabianą radością wielu moich kolegów po piórze, już nie mówiąc o panach krytykach i recenzentach. Wracając teraz do kwestii szablonowych zwrotów, pragnąłbym zaznaczyć, że wynalazczość w tej dziedzinie jest minimalna i bardzo rzadko trafna. Ulepszanie techniki pisarskiej prowadzi często do dziwactw i wykrzywień stylu, które są zaprzeczeniem prostoty. A właśnie prostotę uważam za pierwszy i główny nakaz w każdej twórczości. Po ukazaniu się pierwszych moich książek, z wielu stron, przyjaźnie lub nieprzyjaźnie, klepano mnie po ramieniu za tę właśnie prostotę. W Polsce po Przybyszewskim i Żeromskim, a za czasów Kadena Bandrowskiego uważano, że prostota ma zamknięte drzwi do artyzmu. Wierzono w to tak święcie, że nawet nie dostrzegano istnienia Prusa, Sienkiewicza i „Pana Tadeusza”, tych wielkich wzorów prostoty. Dziwiono się później bardzo, dlaczego na Zachodzie wydane bardzo starannie dzieła Żeromskiego nie mają absolutnie powodzenia. Czytelnik angielski czy francuski nie umiał ich po prostu strawić. Były dlań czymś zbyt egzotycznym, zarówno w swej formie, jak i w tematyce. Ze względu na niejaką poczytność moich utworów krytyka łaskawie połączyła ich popularność z prostotą języka, znajdując dla mnie wytłumaczenie, jako dla „karmicieła szerokich mas”. Być może, krytyka ma tu rację. Ale cóż na to poradzę, że mnie to bynajmniej nie martwi, Marzeniem Mickiewicza było, by jego księgi trafiły pod strzechy. Jeżeli wielkiemu wieszczowi wolno było o tym marzyć, niechże i mnie, skromnemu powieściopisarzowi, na to łaskawie pozwolą. Przepraszam Czytelników za zajęcie ich uwagi moimi osobistymi sprawami. Jeżeli nie czuję z tego powodu zbyt usilnych wyrzutów sumienia, to tylko dlatego, że większość czytających na pewno przerzuci ten mój komentarz, by dorwać się do dalszego biegu zdarzeń „Pamiętnika”. Czym prędzej tedy oddaję głos jego autorce. (Przypisek T.D.M.) – Doprowadzisz mnie do szaleństwa... Do szaleństwa – szeptał zdyszany. Ściskał mnie coraz mocniej i przyznam się, że wcale nie było to przykre. To zdumiewające! Gdy na przykład w podobny sposób ściska mnie Toto, nie wywiera to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Myślę o zgniecionej sukni i o tym, że mogę mieć sińce. W tym wypadku widziałam tylko półprzymknięte oczy żarzące się, o długich, rozedrganych rzęsach. – Więc jednak kochasz mnie – szepnęłam. – Jak wariat! Jak wariat!... Mówił coś jeszcze, lecz już zupełnie nie mogłam rozróżnić słów. A szkoda! Może znalazłabym w nich takie kwiatki jak owo „igranie z ogniem”. Później już nic nie mówił, tylko całował mnie. Miło jest poddawać się nagle takiemu huraganowi. Ma się pełne uczucie jakiegoś niebezpiecznego bezpieczeństwa. Wprost oblewał mnie gorącym oddechem. – Opamiętaj się, Romku – szepnęłam niebacznie tonem, który nawoływał do czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. Ten szaleniec jednak nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ton, natomiast treści uchwycił się, jak ostatniej deski ratunku! Nagle, w momencie gdy się tego najmniej mogłam spodziewać, odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, nieprzytomnym ruchem zwichrzył sobie włosy, drugą ręką przekrzywił krawat i jęknął: – Boże, Boże... Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować i cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, porwał kapelusz, palto i wybiegł na korytarz. Cóż miałam począć? Nie mogłam go przecież gonić. Ogarniało mnie tylko przerażenie na myśl, że spotka na korytarzu kogoś i wówczas domysłom czy plotkom nie będzie końca. Ostatecznie nie przyczynia się do dobrej opinii kobiety to, że z jej pokoju wylatują nieprzytomni mężczyźni w panicznej ucieczce. Swoją drogą to dziwne, że najnieprzytomniejszy mężczyzna, który pod wpływem niezwykłych przeżyć zapomina o świecie bożym, zapomina o formach towarzyskich, zapomina o konieczności zachowania pozorów – nie zapomina nigdy o swoim kapeluszu i palcie. Właściwie mówiąc, cała ta historia bardziej rozśmieszyła mnie, niż zirytowała. Z góry byłam przekonana, że tak się zachowa. Głuptas. By nie myśleć więcej o tym, zabrałam się do czytania magazynów, które już przed paru dniami nabyłam w „Ruchu”. Pomimo wszystko ten Romek popsuł mi humor. Nie mogłam skupić myśli. Ten chłopiec powinien był urodzić się za czasów trubadurów i nosić na hełmie rękawiczkę damy swego serca. W dzisiejszej epoce taki typ jest zupełnie bezużyteczny. Tak jestem nań zła, że w pamiętniku chciałam go umieścić pod jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Dopiero Dołęga-Mostowicz mi to wyperswadował. Twierdził, że byłoby to niesprawiedliwe. Może i miał rację. Napisałam listy do matki i do Jacka. Oczywiście ani słówkiem nie wspomniałam w nich o miss Normann. Nie chciało mi się schodzić na kolację, tym bardziej że p. Larsena dziś nie ma, a przyjechali Skoczniewscy. Wypadałoby usiąść z nimi i nudzić się przez cały wieczór. Kazałam przynieść sobie coś do zjedzenia na górę. Siedzę teraz i piszę. Ciekawa jestem, kiedy otrzymam odpowiedź z Burgos.